Demon from the Past
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Chichi can feel something coming and it has her anxious. She knows what it is and wants to prepare for it. How?


Chichi stood out the front of her house, staring up at the sky. Her heart ached and she whimpered quietly. Behind her, stood her father.

"She's coming dad" Tears fell from her eyes. "She coming and she wants to hurt me" Chichi whispered. The Ox King placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chichi. I promise I won't let her hurt you again" He said sadly. "If I had known-"

"Don't blame yourself dad. How could you have known?" Chichi asked, looking at him. "She'll be coming for the women's tournament" She looked back at the stars and she wiped her tears away. "I won't let her scare me…" Chichi promised herself.

"Not anymore" She nodded.

* * *

><p>Bulma was working on a new invention when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Coming!" Bulma called.

Vegeta was in the gravity room and Trunks was out playing with Goten. When Bulma opened the door, she was surprised to see Chichi.

"Chichi!" She gasped. "What are you doing here? You never leave your place, let alone come here" She said. Chichi was playing with her fingers and looking to the side, eyes cast to the ground.

"I need your help" Chichi said.

* * *

><p>"That's horrible!" Bulma exclaimed. Chichi nodded, never once looking up.<p>

"It was" Chichi said.

"And you know she's coming for sure?" Chichi nodded. "You said you needed my help. I'll do anything and everything I can" She said.

"I was hoping you would allow your husband to train me" Chichi said. Bulma's eyes widened in surprise.

"You want…Vegeta to…train you?" Bulma asked. Chichi nodded.

"I know a bit about fighting" Chichi said. "Since my husband isn't here, I was hoping Vegeta could train me in the way of a Saiyan. Being a Saiyans mate, shouldn't that give me some benefits?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know" Bulma hesitated. "I mean, I give you permission, of course! It's just, I don't know whether Vegeta will agree. I could try and convince him" She offered. Chichi shook her head.

"No, if I know Vegeta, he will find me as weak if I cannot ask him to train me himself and will downright say no for using you, his mate, to do it for me. I will ask him" Chichi said. Bulma looked at her friend with soft eyes.

"Why not have the boys train you?" she asked.

"Gohan is busy what with Videl and school studies and if I ask them to train me, they will want to know why and ask too many questions" Chichi said. Bulma nodded.

"Well, Vegeta is in the gravity room right now. You're free to join him" She said. Chichi nodded and stood.

"Thank you Bulma" Chichi said. Bulma stood and hugged her.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. We all are" She said. Chichi nodded and her eyes welled with tears.

"Thank you Bulma…" Chichi whispered, wiping her eyes before she walked out, Bulma watching her go.

* * *

><p>Vegeta panted as he stood in the gravity room. A knock on the door interrupted his training and a growl made its' way from his throat as he walked to it.<p>

Chichi stood outside the door nervously. She was determined to do this. She was tired of being afraid. Vegeta threw the door open and glared at her.

"Harpy…what do you want! The woman's in the house" He said, glaring at her harshly.

"I know. I came to see you" Chichi said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, what is it?" He asked. Chichi raised her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to train me"

"You want me to what?" Vegeta asked, flabbergasted.

"I want you to train me" Chichi repeated.

"What makes you think I'd ever train you?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing makes me think you will. I am asking you, hoping you would" Chichi said.

"Why would you even need to train? Kakarot, the others and myself are the ones that usually fight the bad guys" Vegeta stated.

"A demon from my past is coming. Only I will face her. I'm the one she wants" Chichi said. Vegeta stared at her, calculating.

"Why didn't you ask the woman to ask me? She would have since you are friends" Vegeta said.

"If I asked Bulma to ask you, what would you have said when she asked?" Chichi asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Good point" He stepped aside, signalling her to enter. Chichi nodded and walked in. "I'll see what you can do before I make my decision" He said. "So, let's fight" He said, smirking. Chichi took her place across from him and got into her stance. "Begin"

* * *

><p>Chichi panted, knelt down. She had a few cuts and bruises. She slowly stood. Vegeta stood bored across from her, not even scratched.<p>

"I've seen better" He said. Chichi clenched her fists. "Why are you so determined to face these demons when some avoid them?" He asked.

"I'm tired of being scared" Chichi answered. "I'm not gonna let her torment me anymore and I will face her. I won't run away" Chichi said.

"Good answer" Vegeta said. "Alright, I'll train you. This won't be a walk in the park. Be here tomorrow at 4am" Chichi nodded and headed out. "Oh and harpy" Chichi turned to look at him. "I'd recommend proper training clothes. I _don't_ want to see any kimono's" He said. Chichi nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Chichi got home.<p>

"Here Chichi" Chichi looked at her dad who held a vial out to him. "Water from the fountain of youth" Chichi took it before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Upon waking up, she walked to her drawer and found she had no training clothes.<p>

"Is this what I have become? I used to love fighting…" Chichi murmured. She sighed as she walked to Goku's drawers and pulled out one an old orange Gi. She pulled it on and found it was a bit loose but good enough. She wore her own boots. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'll need to dye it. Orange is not my colour." Chichi said. She removed the top part of the Gi so she was in the blue undershirt. She nodded to herself in the mirror. "Better but I still should dye it" She said before walking out. She left a note for Gohan and Goten before walking outside.

"Nimbus!" Chichi called and the orange cloud came down. She smiled at it before getting on it's back and it took off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>10pm…<p>

Chichi felt like she was going to collapse.

"Now your final training is to fly home. I taught you how to fly, now you have to get back to your home without passing out from exhaustion" Vegeta said. Chichi nodded and bowed to him.

"This means a lot to me Vegeta" Chichi panted before taking off home.

* * *

><p>Chichi managed to get into her house. She took a quick shower before passing out on the bed after throwing the outfit in the wash.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think's wrong with mom Gohan?" Goten asked. They both stared at her from the doorway.<p>

"I don't know but she looks exhausted" Gohan said. "Come on. I'll make dinner"

* * *

><p>This continued on for months. Chichi now thanks to the fountain of youth, looked like she was 18 again. She trained harder every day. She could feel it coming closer every single day. Today, Vegeta was teaching Chichi to control her Ki.<p>

"If that short pool ball can do it, so can you" Vegeta told her. Chichi nodded. "The best way to start, is to meditate. It will help you become familiar with your Ki and also for me to see where your Ki levels are" Vegeta said. Chichi nodded. Vegeta took a seat and Chichi sat across from him, sitting like him. She closed her eyes and just let everything drift from her mind. That's when she felt it. She felt the Ki within everything around her and a lot more inside Vegeta. Chichi smiled to herself. She focused on her own Ki since it was dormant.

"Reach for it" Vegeta said, eyes now open as he watched her. He could feel her senses opening and when she looked at his Ki through her minds eye. Then, he watched as her Ki flared. Chichi gasped as she felt like she was on fire but not in a painful way. She opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta.

"What was…that?" Chichi asked.

"That was your Ki" Vegeta said. "There are various colours of Ki" He explained. "Red, purple, white, yellow, green, blue…yours is purple. You're sensitive to Ki and should be good at manipulating it which is good for me" He said.

"Alright, now that you've awoken your Ki, feel it flowing through your body" He said. Chichi closed her eyes and indeed, she felt it. It was what was keeping her warm this early in the winter morning.

"Now, try to send it to your hands" Chichi's eyebrows creased in concentration as she changed its direction to her hands. She looked at her hands and saw them glowing purple. She smiled at Vegeta who had a smirk and he nodded to her.

"Good. Now try to gather it just outside of your hand" He said. Chichi did and saw a small purple ball gathering in her hands. She smiled as she saw it forming.

"Vegeta, I'm doing it!" Chichi said happily.

Bulma watched from the door to the back which is where they were. She smiled sadly.

_'She really wants to beat her'_ she thought.

"Keep feeding your Ki into it" Vegeta said. Chichi nodded and the ball started getting bigger until it was the size of a basketball.

"Stop" He said and she did. It stayed in her hand. She stared at it.

"Make it a flat disc" She did. "Back into a ball" Again. "Well, you do have great Ki manipulation. Now, throw it at that tree" Vegeta said, pointing at a tree. She did and the tree blew up. Chichi smiled happily. Vegeta stood and went to stand 10 metres away from her.

"Now do it again but throw it at me" Chichi nodded and formed it in her hand, it growing faster then the last time now that she knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>A few more months later…<p>

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Goku called out as he landed at their house.

"Dad, you're home!" Goten yelled as he raced to him. Goku laughed as he picked him up. Gohan ran down and they all embraced.

"Hey sons. Where's your mother? She usually makes dinner around this time" Goku said.

"Mom doesn't come home till 10 now. She leaves at 4 in the morning and stays out all day" Goten said.

"Really, why?" Goku asked.

"We don't know. We've never asked but when she comes home, she usually exhausted" Gohan said. Goku frowned.

"Hmm…something must be wrong" Goku said. Just then, they heard a sound outside their house. Chichi came through the door. She looked at them. When she saw Goku, she only smiled.

"Hey Goku. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. I'm going to go for a shower then to bed" She said as she walked upstairs. Goku stared at the stairs where she disappeared before looking at her kids.

"Wow. Some welcome" He said. "And…does Chichi look younger to you guys?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few months ago, she went from a 40 year old to an 18 year old" Gohan said.

"What is going on?" Goku wondered.

When he went to bed that night, he couldn't help but smell another man's scent on her. Anger flooded him and he balled his fists. He knew he had smelt it before but the fragrances of the soap messed with it.

_'Is Chichi…cheating on me?_' Goku wondered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Chichi's body jolted awake and found her husbands arm around her waist. She threw it off her before getting up. She grabbed the phone next to her bed and called Vegeta's number. It rang a few times before he answered.<p>

"Yeah it's me" Chichi said quietly and Goku's eyes opened slightly as he stared at his wife's back.

"We can't today. Today's the day. Yeah, he came back last night" Chichi said. Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Where do we go?" Chichi asked. She nodded. "Your place, got it. So nothing physically straining, gotcha. Alright, bye" She said before she got up. He watched her change. Today, she decided to where normal clothing since Bulma had made something for her. She then headed downstairs before leaving.

"She is cheating on me" Goku whispered. His eyes narrowed.

As the sun came up, Goku got up and got dressed. He woke up his sons.

"I think your mother has been seeing another man in secret" Goku said. The boys' eyes widened.

"Today, we'll approach her about it" Goku said.

* * *

><p>Chichi stood facing Vegeta. They went from his house to the bush.<p>

"So Kakarot is back" Vegeta said. Chichi nodded. Just then Vegeta's phone started ringing. He pulled it out and Chichi took a meditating position. She and Vegeta had a small spar. They were fighting but not their fastest and not their hardest. She could tell when he landed a few hits.

"Hey Harpy" Chichi looked over at him. "The suit Bulma made is ready. I'll be back with it. You keep meditating" Chichi nodded and he took off. Chichi closed her eyes until she felt Goku's Ki as well as Gohan and Goten's coming to her. Chichi stood up and got some water to wash the dirt off her face. She heard them land behind her.

"Chichi" Chichi turned and looked at them. Her husband looked downright furious. She looked at him, concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"Like you don't know" Goku growled. Chichi looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Chichi asked.

"Have you been sleeping around?" Goku asked. Chichi's mouth dropped open.

"Goku! How could you even-"

"How? I've been told you sneak out at 4. Come back at 10 and you have a males' scent on you" Goku said. "Not to mention the phone call this morning" Goku said.

"But…I'm not-"

"Enough! If I knew you were a whore, I wouldn't have married you" He said.

"How could you do this to your family mom?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not cheating!" Chichi yelled. "And if you don't believe me, some family you are" Chichi said.

"If you were really my wife, I wouldn't even have to think that you were" Goku yelled.

"I am a good wife! You're the one that leaves us!" Chichi yelled.

"And you think it's right to go off with other men?" Goku sneered.

"Even if I did, why would you even care? You're never there for us. You never loved me. The only reason you married me was because I cook for you. I clean your clothes for you. I do everything for you!" Chichi yelled.

"You're right. I don't love you" Goku said. Chichi felt her heart clench. He turned and flew off. Gohan shook his head and followed. Goten stared at his mother.

"Is the other scent Vegeta's mom?" Goten asked. Chichi nodded as she started to cry. "Did you cheat?" He asked. Chichi shook her head. "I believe you" He said as he walked over to her. A few minutes later, Vegeta appeared.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"Daddy thinks mom is cheating" Goten said. Chichi walked over to the river and wiped her face. She froze as she felt it.

"She's here. It's time" Chichi said. Vegeta nodded and handed her a capsule. Chichi took it before placing it in her pocket.

"Let's go. The Women's Tournament has started" Chichi nodded.

"Nimbus!" Chichi called and took the cloud to the city.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered at the ring. Videl would be fighting in it.<p>

"I didn't know there was a women's tournament" Goku said. Gohan nodded.

"Oh, hey Chichi!" Bulma said, smiling at them. Everyone turned to see Chichi, Vegeta and Goten approaching. Goku's eyes narrowed at Chichi and she was looking at the ground.

"Alright, let's be-" Something smashed into the ground and Chichi felt her body fill with fear. She stared at the smoke that was created by the dusts. From the smoke came the body of a woman.

"Change of plans folks" a feminine voice said. The smoke disappeared, revealing a woman in a space type armour. She had purple hair and silver eyes. Everyone got ready for battle.

"No, I want in on the competition. Every women vs. me" She said. Videl and some other women attacked her.

* * *

><p>"Videl!" Gohan cried out as she was knocked out. He growled.<p>

"I believe t-that's all the female fighters" the announcer said.

"Wait!" Chichi called out as she walked forward. "I'm in" Chichi said. The announcer looked down and nodded.

"Ah yes. The last of the female competitors, Chichi Son" he said. Chichi hopped on the stage.

"Finally, we meet again!" The woman said, in a craze. Chichi glared at her.

"Go to hell Ami" Chichi hissed. The woman broke into a mad laughing fit.

"Why, is that any way to talk to your mother?" she asked. A lot of people gasped.

"Step mother" Chichi corrected.

"Step or biological, I still disciplined you" she said. Chichi scowled. "And by discipline, I mean beat the shit outta you till you were barely living" Everyone gasped. Chichi clenched her fists.

"Enough talking!" Chichi yelled. "You came here for me, let's do it" Chichi said.

"You can do it Chichi!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine then" she said and they started fighting. Chichi appeared behind her and kicked her in the side and she smashed into a wall.

"Whoa, where did mom learn to fight like that?" Gohan asked himself. Chichi kept hitting her until Ami turned the tables and beat Chichi into the ground.

"Just like old times, right Chi-chan?" Ami sneered. Chichi spat out blood before she was lifted by her hair. Chichi winced.

'_If I knew you were a whore, I would have never have married you' _Goku's voice floated in her mind. Tears welled in Chichi's eyes.

"How pathetic. You're crying, just like you did when you were younger. Now, let's see those beautiful scars I painted on your body" Ami said before she ripped the sleeves and back of her dress. Chichi cried out when her nails dug into her back. Everyone gasped when they saw the scars she had.

"Do you hear that Chichi?" Ami asked. "Everyone finally sees how ugly you are. No man could ever love you" Ami sneered.

'_You're right. I never loved you' _Chichi's tears fell.

"Don't listen to her Chichi!" Bulma yelled.

"She's right though!" Chichi cried out. "Goku even said he didn't love me!"

"He what!" Bulma screeched turning on Goku.

"She's been cheating Bulma" Goku said.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Bulma asked.

"The scent of another male on her and the fact that she's been sneaking out every morning and not getting back until 10pm. What was I supposed to believe?" Goku asked.

"You idiot!" Bulma screamed. "How about ask your wife what she was doing?" Bulma asked.

"I thought you'd be on my side" Goku said.

"Harpy, this isn't what I spent my months with you for!" Vegeta spoke up, sick of this all. "Get up!" Chichi bit her lip.

"Wait, you've been with Chichi all these months?" Goku asked. Vegeta shot him an annoyed look.

"Yes, I have. I've been training her to beat this woman" He said. He looked back at Chichi. "What have I taught you, Harpy?" Vegeta asked.

"If I can still breathe, I can still fight" Chichi breathed out. She swung her legs up and kicked Ami in the face who let go of her instantly. Chichi landed crouched down.

"What else?" Vegeta asked.

"Everybody has a weakness. Find it and exploit it" Chichi said. She threw herself at Ami and started beating her back. She saw she had a limp and kicked her in the leg, causing her to fall to her knee. Chichi then back spin kicked her in the head and she smashed into a wall. Chichi stood up and evened her breathing, slowing her racing heart. The battle climbed intensely. Chichi was panting. She reached into her pocket to pull out the capsule but Ami kicked it out of her hands before standing on it.

"Damn you!" Chichi growled.

"Foolish girl. Did you really think you could beat me?" She asked before smashing Chichi into the ground again. She struggled to get up. "You could never beat me. Not when you were younger, not when you're older" She said. Chichi managed to get to her hands and knees but Ami just kicked her and she rolled on the ground. Chichi coughed up blood as she looked up at her.

"Get up Harpy!" Vegeta yelled.

"You can do it Chichi!" Bulma cheered.

"Come on Chichi!" Yamcha called.

"Go mom!" Goten cried out. Ami smirked.

"Mom?" Ami asked. In an instant, she had Goten by the throat. He struggled.

"Goten!" Chichi, Gohan and Goku shouted.

"So, you had a family" Ami said.

"Give me my son back you bitch!" Chichi growled. Ami smirked.

"I don't think so" She said. Chichi let out a war cry as she started gathering energy. Bits of rock started rising. Before she was encased in purple Ki.

"Whoa, way to go Chichi" Yamcha said. She raised her hand and a Ki ball started forming. She threw it at Ami bit missed her slightly. Ami smirked.

"You are useless" She sneered. Chichi smirked and before she knew it, the Ki ball had hit her in the back, causing her to drop Goten. He flew to his mother who tossed him to Gohan. She followed Ami up into the sky and proceeded to fight her up there.

'_Never underestimate your opponent. Keep an eye on their attacks. Every strike should be your best' _Chichi repeated the words Vegeta told her and continued to beat the shit outta Ami.

'_Destroy the mask of death and you will see there is nothing to fear' _Chichi thought before she smashed her hand into her nose, forcing that bone to go up and stab her brain, killing her. Ami fell to the ground, dead and Chichi landed over looking her body. Chichi grabbed her by the collar and stared at her corpse.

"You can't hurt me again. This time, I won" Chichi hissed, tossing her body and walking away. Everyone cheered. She walked to Vegeta and hugged him. He stiffened but didn't push her away.

"Thank you Vegeta" Chichi said, bowing to him. He nodded and she hugged Bulma. "You too Bulma. I couldn't have done it without your support" Chichi said.

"Yes but it was you who was so dedicated to your training" Bulma said.

"Yay mom!" Goten cheered. Chichi caught him in a hug. She stopped and saw Gohan and Goku.

"Goten, go play with Trunks" Chichi said.

"Harpy, do you want to continue your training?" Vegeta asked. She turned from her husband and son.

"Yeah, I do" She said. "Oh and Mr. Son" Chichi said as she looked at her husband. She removed her ring.

"If I knew how little faith you had in me, I wouldn't have come to find you all those years ago" Chichi said as she crushed the wedding ring in her hand, let the broken ring fall from her hand and took off with Vegeta. Goku looked like a wounded puppy as he stared at the ring.

"I'm sorry Goku but what ever it was that you did was the last thing Chichi needed. You just destroyed your own marriage" Bulma said as she headed to her hover car.

"I have to fix this" Goku hissed. He picked up the remaining bits of the wedding ring. He looked up after Chichi.

'_I swear, I'll fix this'_


End file.
